


At least I didn't bring the gun?

by Yourfavoritmarvel



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Avengers - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Wedding Planning, Weddings, proposal, steves a giant fluff ball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 18:10:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4797266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yourfavoritmarvel/pseuds/Yourfavoritmarvel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and reader have a spur of the moment proposal before he leaves on a long term mission. Reader then awaits his return by planning the wedding with various avengers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At least I didn't bring the gun?

"I have to go (Y/N)." Steve said packing socks that you're handing him into a duffel bag. "I don't want too but I don't really have an option."  
"But what am I going to do for 6 months Steve?" You whined. You stole a pair of socks and held it away from Steve.  
"You hang out with however is around the tower. And you write to me, and call me. And read lots of books." He says as he reaches over you and takes his socks.   
"Ugh how come you have to be there the whole time? Nobody else does." You throw yourself back onto the bed. Steve lays down next to you propping himself up in his elbows and kissing you gently.  
"Because nobody else is Captain America leader of the Avengers." You groan into the mattress.  
"Fine but I want sappy bad love letters." You demand as you roll over so you're facing Steve. "I also want pictures and gifts. Like chocolates and fancy panties." Steve laughs. "I'm serious if my boyfriend is going away for 6 months he better be getting me gifts." You end up laughing with Steve when suddenly he kisses you.   
"I love you. Do you know that?" Steve says kissing you again. "I will buy you all the fancy panties and chocolates I can, if it means I get to come home to you at the end of it all."   
"Well somebody just got sappy." You say laughing and kissing Steve once more. "Okay you finish packing I'm going to go make dinner."

THE NEXT DAY

"Are you sure you can't stay here with me for a few more days?" You ask Steve as he gets dressed.  
"Oh do I wish doll, but I have to go if I didn't who knows what will happen." Steve says zipping up his jacket. "I promise I will come back okay?"  
"Preferably with no injuries." You add. "We'll come on let's get you to the jet before Fury blows a vein." The two of you walk hand in hand out of your bedroom and into the elevator.   
"I love you (Y/N) more than anything else." Steve says putting his forehead against yours. You wrap your arms around his neck, and he holds your waist.  
"I love you too, come home safe okay?" Your voice is soft. You kiss him gently. When you get up to the roof you embrace once more before Steve let's go and walks into the jet. You stood and waited as the engines started when suddenly Steve runs out in full captain America gear.  
"WAIT (Y/N)!" He shouts running towards you. You hear Natasha yelling at him from inside the jet.   
"Steve what are you doing!" You yell. "You need to go I told you I would be fine." You said pointing back to the jet."  
"Marry me?" Steve asked getting me on one knee.   
"Steve what are you doing! Get up you need to leave. We will be okay I promise." You said motioning for him to get up.   
"I'm serious (Y/N). Let's get married the second I get back. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."  
"Steve what are your Doing we will be fine get up and get back on that jet."  
"Not until you say you will marry me." Steve shouts.  
"Steve this is the least romantic way to propose you get this right? I mean you’re standing here in the Captain America outfit, and are about to leave me for six months.”  
“Is that a no?” Steve asks.  
“Of course not you idiot. I’m just pointing out that there were so many better ways to ask me.” You say pulling him into a passionate kiss.  
“I mean at least I didn't bring the gun.” Steve defends pulling you into another kiss.  
“Cap! We need to go like now.” Natasha yells from the jet's entrance.  
“Okay, I have to go I love you. Plan the wedding and just update me as you go along. I love you (Y/N).” Steve says running back into the jet.  
“I love you too! Wait what do you mean plan the wedding Steve?” You shout back at him. Unfortunately your question was lost in the engines of the jet taking off.  
“Shit. I’m getting married.” You mutter to yourself in the elevator. “well this should be an adventure.”

A FEW DAYS LATER

“Tony for the last time I will not have a red white and blue wedding. This needs to be elegant, classic. Not tacky and predictable.” You say to tony over coffee. Since he was one of your closest friends, and the only avenger who wasn't on the mission right now, he was helping you with the wedding planning.  
“Fine.” Tony says with a sigh. “What about vintage? That’s a theme right? I mean it would be elegant and cute because then it would make the old man feel at home. get a nice big band to play at the reception, get a cute photo booth type thing. You know? Have old Photos all over.”  
“I both love you and hate you. How the heck did I not see that. okay we have a theme now we need to fill everything else in. “ You say filled with relief.  
“Hey you two in here?” You hear someone yell from the door of Tony’s lab, where you had been eating lunch.  
“Bucky? Is that you?” You reply.  
“Uh, yeah sorry for the surprise.” Bucky says. He walks into the lab on crutches. “It was just a graze, but doc says no physical anything for a few days so im off the mission for a while.” Bucky explains when he sees your worried expression. he sits down into one of the chairs. “Steve says hello and asked me to give you this.” He tosses you a small velvet box. “It was his mother's, he wants you to have it.” When you opened the box you saw a small diamond ring, the band was plain and silver and the stone was small, but when you put it on it was perfect.  
“It’s beautiful.” you say raising your hand to the light. “I love it.”  
“Well terminator, now that you are here would you like to help (Y/N) and I with the wedding plans?” Tony asks.  
“Why else would I be here. I mean as best man, I have to make sure it is perfect.” Bucky says with a smirk on his face.  
“Oh shit, another thing I need a maid of honor.” You sigh and rest your head in your hands. “FRIDAY add it to the list please.”  
“Of course miss. Shall I also cross off finding a theme?” FRIDAY asks.  
“Yes please.” Both you and Tony reply.  
“Not to point out the obvious, but shouldn't the insane mechanic to your right be the maid of honor, I mean he is kind of your best friend, and it's not like you have many others who would want to.” Bucky says.  
“I mean I guess. Tony would you want to be the maid of honor.” You ask turning to tony who was grinning like crazy.  
“I would prefer to be called the man of honor, and I will not wear a dress.” Tony says with a sassy hair flip.  
“Shall I cross this off the list as well then miss?” FRIDAY asks from over head.  
“Yes please FRIDAY. Also send a message to steve and tell him to call me as soon as possible. I want to see his face when I tell him.”

1 MONTH LATER

Bucky had gone back to the mission after a week or two. Tony had to leave soon after that to go do some work for Stark Industries. After that you spent some time with Agent Coulson. He was able to help you track down some old pictures of Steve and Bucky.  
Natasha came Phil for a while and helped you with the female aspects of the wedding. She helped you pick a dress, she helped try various hairstyles and makeup palettes. By the end of the week you had almost everything planned out.  
Soon after Bruce came back. The hulk was doing more harm than good. Bruce helped take your mind off the wedding. The two of you did yoga today everyday. He helped you plan the meal for the wedding. He was even surprisingly helpful when it came to shoe shopping.

3 MONTHS LATER

"Steve baby I miss you." You say into your phone. You were making your famous spaghetti for Bruce and yourself when Steve called.   
"I miss you too doll. How you holding up without me?" Steve asked.   
"Okay I guess Bruce is keeping me company so it's not too bad how are you? You doing okay?" You ask.   
"I miss you like crazy. And I miss your cooking" you laugh at his last comment. "I'm serious (Y/N) I don't think you understand how good a home cooked meal sounds right now."  
"How much would it kill you if I told you I was making spaghetti right now." You heard him groan and you chuckled. "Well you know if you came home I could make you all the spaghetti you wanted." You said teasingly.  
"I wish." You both sat there silently for a second just listening to each other breathe. "So how's the wedding going?" Steve asks. "All the plans look fantastic so far. All though I still don't understand why I can't see some of the details." Steve says. You laugh.  
"I told you babe it's a surprise."  
"A good surprise right? Not like the surprise I expect from Bucky and Clint for my bachelor party. I presume that surprise is strippers." Steve sighs "I don't want strippers (Y/N) I just want friends and old war stories with lots of food and maybe some drinks." You start laughing.  
"No no Steve it's a good surprise I promise. And yes I will talk to Clint about the strippers when he gets here." You were smiling, you would make sure Steve got the full bachelor experience.  
"Thanks doll. Hey I gotta run but I will see you in a month and a half okay. I love you."   
"I love you too Steve." You replied hanging up the phone

ONE MONTH LATER

"Shhh guys here she comes." You heard someone whisper from the living room. You walked out of your room and into the hallway where you say all of the avengers, including Steve.  
"OMG!!" You yell running to hug Steve. "What are you doing you're not supposed to be back for two weeks!"  
"Mission got done early though we would surprise you." Steve says pulling you in for a passionate kiss, dipping you and everything. For a moment you forget that everybody else is in the room getting caught up in the kiss you ring your fingers through Steve's hair and pull yourself closer to him. You finally break apart when Clint clears his throat.  
"So do any of the rest of that get a hello or just Mr. Perfect?" Clint teases. You walk over and give him and everybody else a hug.  
"So I didn't make dinner. Who wants pizza?" You ask. Everybody nods and makes various agreeing noises.  
When pizza gets there you all sit around on the couches and they tell you about their mission while Bruce and you talk all about your last few weeks together. You and Steve snuggle into each other on the couch, you sitting across his lap with your feet under Bucky's thigh. Eventually everybody calls it a night deciding to give you and Steve some alone time. Which you both appreciated. 

THE NEXT DAY

"We get married in 3 months Steve." You say waking up in Steve's arms under his pale blue flannel sheets.   
"Yes we do. 3 months that's not that long. But most of the stuff is already done so all we have left is fittings right?” Steve says lightly kissing your forehead.  
“I wish baby. I wish” you groaned. "Can't we just elope?" You ask sitting up and kissing his cheek.   
"What happened to doing everything the right way the proper way." Steve says mocking you.  
"Ugh Steve. But we could elope and stop doing everything."  
"But Tony would kill you. And Natasha and Sam and everybody else. So no we are not eloping but we can stay in and cuddle all day." You kissed Steve's cheek.  
"Best fiancée ever." You said laughing at his sudden blush.

THE WEDDING DAY

"Natasha. Stop I'm fine! No cold feet just a little nervous because everybody I know and love is out there and I tend to trip. I will be fine." You said trying to calm your overly protective bridesmaid. "Where is Tony that is the real question."  
"Getting your mother ready and making sure Bruce is calm. I am in charge of Clint and no he didn't stick a finger in the cake I put the highest security on it." You raised your eyebrows knowingly. "Okay yes I put Coulson in charge of the cake but in my defense he loves that cap needs him." You both smirked  
"Okay love. Let's get this show on the road." Tony said strutting in. "Might I say you look ravaging." He added before helping you up from a chair.  
"Yes you may." You replied with a grin. "Everything is in order right?"   
"Yes Steve is waiting everybody is seated Bucky is ready to walk down next to me. Then Natasha and Sam. And then Maria and Bruce and yes they know that Bruce is on your side. Yes Clint is also ready to be the ring bearer and Coulson is ready to be flower girl and I double checked gurus speech he only says a few bad words but his wife is here so it will be okay." Tony reassured you leading you towards the aisle where everybody was lined up and ready to go.   
"Okay good luck and que the music." Natasha says fixing your train one last time. Everybody walked down and so far everything went smoothly. Your father walked you down the aisle and sat with your mother. You took Steve's hands and smiled.   
"You look so beautiful (Y/N)." Steve said. Before you could thank him fury cleared his throat and started in his speech. When it was time for vows Steve went first, you decided to write them in the form of letters to each other.  
"Dear (Y/N), ever since that first day I saw you in headquarters I knew one day I would be standing here. Across from the most gorgeous women I have ever met. Now it's true I didn't expect Tony stark to be the maid of honor and I didn't expect Phil Coulson to agree to be a flower girl. But I am glad I got to experience it all with you by my side. I promise that I won't ever let anything get in the way of us being together. And I promise to love you for whoever you are and no matter what you do. I promise that I will put you before anything and everything and I promise to love you for the rest of our days."   
Steve read. At this point you were crying and about 7 different people offered you handkerchiefs. You kindly accepted Steve's and wiped the tears before reading your own vows.  
"Dear Steve as you like to point out I did not notice you the first time you saw me or the second or the third for that matter. But I did notice the 4th time when we got stuck in an elevator and I almost had a panic attack. I also remember you thinking that asking me on a date would calm me down. That was not a good idea, I mean you are kind of captain America. I also remember our first date where you kept blushing and asking me questions about myself. I remember every date after that too. I knew we would end up together about a week after moving in with you. You didn't notice I was there, not that I blame you I was in the air vents, you were in Tony's lab gushing about how great I was. Tony being the jerk he is would come up with some sort of flaw of mine like how I don't pick popcorn up I lick it. Or how I eat all the filling out of Oreos and leave the cookie, or how I have a tendency to dance around the kitchen in my underwear and then complain when I burn something and despite all those you would just respond but it's so cute, or yeah but that's why I love her. I knew the second I heard you say the only flaw of hers that I could ever find is that she steals the blankets, then kicks them off and uses me as a blanket. But it's so cute i forget how to breathe. I knew then and there that I would be up here holding your hands, I knew I would be promising to love you till the end of time, promising you anything and everything in my power, promising that even if one day we find something that would get you sick I would be right there with you side by side loving you the same way I did in the air vents that night." By now everybody was tearing up. You looked at Steve and he looked at you and you knew you had never been so in love before. Before you know it fury was saying kiss the bride you were being dipped and Steve was kissing you. That night ended just as it should have. With a giant party where Clint got too drunk and said something stupid. Where Thor showed up with extravagant gifts and mentioning something about puny people. Where Natasha and Bruce left early, and Bucky hit on as many of your friends as he could before he took Maria hill home. Sam and Rhodey spent most of the night exchanging stories and you spent the whole night in Steve's arms dancing.  
In the end you couldn't have asked for anything better you had the perfect friends the perfect life, and the perfect love for the perfect soldier.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting something on here. (Depending on how this goes I might post more) This has been posted on tumblr under my blog (which is also Yourfavoritemarvel) please feel free to leave comments and give kudos and stuff I won't deny that I'm totally insecure about my writing. So thanks for reading and stuff


End file.
